evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain
Chain is a song from Umineko: When the Seagulls Cry, being about the murderous witch Beatrice and serving as her character theme. The song was performed by Beatrice's voice actress Sayaka Ohara. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Nagai tsukihi zutto nozondeita negai wa Yami e mayoikonda Hoshigatteita no wa utakata no shiawase Mugen no chikara wa kanaetekureta? Tsumetai isu no ue de suwarikonde kangaeteita Hatasenai yakusoku machitsuzuketa sennen Konjiki no choutachi ga kanade tsudou gensou Ai ga atta no nara shinjitsu wa mieru Kuruoshiku sakiyuku baratachi ni dakarete wa Hitorizutsu kieteshimau nee hayaku mitsukete Taga tame ni umarete taga tame ni naku no ka Modoranu toikake Torawareta kotori wa jibun sae miezu ni Akaku kyoukai o someteta Hakai to saisei no ruupu no umi de tadayotte Tadoritsuita kishi e agaru koto o yurushite Horobiyuku chikara ni nannimo dekinaku to mo Ai ga atta no nara mahou wa mieru Karappo no heya e to hitorikiri ni shinaide Kono mune ni yatto hokori ga motteru nara aragaou Hitotsu no ai o mitsuketa toki ni Subete no kyojitsu wa tsunagari imi o ushinau Katayoku demo... tobitatou... natsukashiki sato e "Hontou" no majo da to (Naritai) Mitomete hoshii kara Donna ni nagai toki mo norikoete Horobiyuku chikara ni nannimo dekinaku to mo Ai ga atta no nara mahou wa mieru Kuruoshiku sakiyuku hitotsu no inochi daite Aoiro no sora e tobira hiraku toki waraou Konjiki no chou ga mau Rengoku no hazama de... |-|English= The wind becomes a storm The waves grow enraged The roaring sea calls to the Witch who has lived a thousand years How I have longed for this day! How I have dreaded this day! Who will celebrate destiny? Oh, Witch! Oh, Witch! What will you disclose to me? As the moon crosses the night sky, the waves grow tall The cries of the seagulls beckon the clouds of uncertainty The Golden Curse and the words left behind And the secret smile all become smeared with crimson What are you seeking with closed eyes? Though one may try to gather up the shattered fragments They shall spill from the hands that touch them and never reach you Without love, you cannot see the decorated truth and lies Beatrice! Cruel Witch! Of beauty without equal Beatrice! Oh! Of capricious sweetness Never can I free myself from your spell If this suffering must go on, at least have pity on me for a moment The dancing butterflies' wings flutter back and forth between reality and dreams The unceasing sound of the raindrops hides both truth and lies The beginning banquet and the chosen lamb And the entangled hatred fill the glass What are you searching for this imprisoned world? Though one may wish for the miracle of forgiveness Their voice shall be carried off by the wind and never reach you Without love, the recurring loneliness shall never disappear Joy and sorrow break and retreat like waves And flow towards the sea in the dark dead of night Tears and scars all blur together And you, the liar, fall into the darkness The sound of the waves, the voice of the sea like a song Listening to it seems to purify me of the crime committed The sound of the waves gently cradles me It sends me to tranquil sleep and I dream happy dreams What are you seeking with closed eyes? Though one may try to gather up the shattered fragments They shall spill from the hands that touch them and never reach you Without love, you cannot see the decorated truth and lies What are you seeking with closed eyes? Though one may try to gather up the shattered fragments They shall spill from the hands that touch themand never reach you Without love, you cannot see the decorated truth and lies Without love, you cannot see the truth... Category:Villains' songs Category:Music